The present invention relates generally to the field of tent structures, and more particularly, to an improved multi-purpose tent structure which can be mounted onto a conventional pickup truck or staked to the ground or other supporting surface to serve as a storage tent for a snowmobile or the like or for regular camping purposes.
There are many tent structures existing in the prior art. Some of such structures are adapted for mounting to a vehicle such as a conventional pickup truck, while others are intended for mounting directly to the ground or other supporting surface in a conventional manner. Few, if any, however, are adapted for mounting both onto a pickup truck as well as being staked to the ground since this normally requires special supporting or mounting means capable of supporting the tent structure in both environments. Accordingly, there is a real need for a multi-purpose tent structure having means enabling the tent to be mounted either onto a conventional pickup truck or staked to the ground or other support surface.